


Seclusion at Hogwarts

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: Thank you to the wonderful DorthyAnn for allowing me to contribute to your story.





	Seclusion at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter Transmutation : Cruel Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969309) by [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 

> Thank you to the wonderful DorthyAnn for allowing me to contribute to your story.


End file.
